


Waves and Clouds

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Clouds, Homesickness, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Ocean, One Shot, Shores, Short, Short One Shot, Water, i guess, skyloft, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: All oceans were the same.





	Waves and Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wind stood by the shore.

Loud cursing waves sung the song of the water as they soaked his feet. Faint mist coated his hair as the crescents crashed against the rocks.

He breathed in the salty air.

There was no one else on the beach with him. He was alone. The rest were huddled away from the waves—Twilight did not trust Wild to not drown in the water.

A storm had just passed over the group, who took shelter in an old building. At the first crack of thunder, Legend had refused to move from the shelter.

But the storm was finished. All that was left was the crisp air.

Wind was alone with the ocean.

It wasn’t like _his _ocean—the ocean of his home. These waves were white and an unsaturated blue, moving in a way he never saw on the ship with Tetra. He knew that any ship sailing these waves were doomed to a watery grave. And any ship caught in the anger of the retreating storm would feel the wrath of the sea.

The ocean, with all of her dangerous predators and storms, was comforting to Wind. The others didn’t agree with him. They saw his home as a danger, preferring to venture inland instead. As much as the inland was beautiful—and it truly was—the sea was his home.

He knew Sky felt the same—whether it be by the small physiological hindrances the Chosen Hero had from the atmospheric differences, or the natural phenoniums only found in Skyloft.

Although Sky never showed it, Wind knew he missed the clouds.

But, much like Wind, he didn’t only miss his home.

While Wind missed the rocking of the boat, the splashing of the waves, Sky missed the altitude. There was a difference between seeing everything from a bird’s eye view, and seeing everything in perspective. Besides the fact that his small breathing condition was easier to manage in Skyloft, he missed looking down at the surface and wondering what laid there.

All oceans were the same.

They may look different, or have different marine life, but they were the same.

Wind was told once, “If you know once sea, you know them all.”

That was mostly true.

The oceans in the other worlds were different than his own—whether by colour, consistency, or texture.

But they were the same.

It doesn’t matter if his was bluer, or if Wild’s was more transparent.

All oceans were the same.

There was an ocean in every world.

This is why Wind could feel at home by the edge of the foreign sea, and why Sky can’t.

There is always an ocean. There are always ships.

But there is not always a Skyloft.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
